The invention relates generally to dice games utilizing two sets of dice generating numbers between two and twelve and games where a repetitive number of determinations in a series.
Structure of the Table
The invention described herein may be used on a traditional craps table or on a Four The Money Table.
The size of the table in a sit down version using a chute as described below, may be 7xc3x973xc2xd feet, and is shaped similar to a blackjack table as shown in FIG. 2. Built in, is a computerized electronic controlled board designed to light up certain embodiments. These lit embodiments will be covered by a plexiglass top to protect the electronic lighted areas of this table.
The table has player locations 33 which allow the player to maintain all odds bets locations 5-14, for the money bets and some xe2x80x98side betsxe2x80x99 such as Forty O""Lordy 4 and all or nothing locations 3.
The Chute (FIGS. 4a, 4b and 4c) is provided, particularly in a sit down version to insure a good roll of the dice.
Four the Money Game
This particular game is largely disclosed in the prior filing. An electrical display system is preferably incorporated into the table or attached to the table in an urn 45. The dealer will enter the Start of Roll and each roll (die by die) and the appropriate display lights will advise players and the dealer of awards to be made and bets to be swept.
Aside from traditional craps, several games generally disclosing the roll of dice in obtaining winning combinations exist. The preferred embodiment may have a target event (such as a 6 and an 8 being rolled), usually a single target number (in the preferred embodiment a seven (7)), and allowing for a win when any number of rolls over a specified minimum number, preferably four (4), are made without generating the target event (rolling the target number, seven). Certain numbers may be excluded in determining the specified minimum number. Side games, all based on avoidance or attainment of a number of rolls or certain rolls during the period between the initial roll and the target roll may be made. These may be similar to those wagers available in traditional dice games based around either one roll or two rolls of a single number prior to rolling a seven.
Winning is tied to having a significant number of dice rolls sequentially.
For example, a traditional craps roll will end or reach a termination event when a come out point 4-6 or 8-10, followed by a 7 before repeating the come out point.
Four the money also counts four rolls before a seven as the basis of winning in the preferred embodiment. Similarly, in other embodiments the number of rolls before a six (6) and eight (8) (a target event using two target numbers) could be the method of determining when a win occurs.
Peat and Repeat, Different Doubles, and normal place bets along with the other disclosure below reflect methods of practicing side bets.
In order to determine the relative odds for a payout and in order to determine what is a fair number of rolls necessary in order to justify a win, statistics are applied to the probability of rolling multiple times before a target is rolled. For example, you could have four rolls prior to the roll of a seven or five rolls prior to the roll of a six or eight without leaving the basic embodiment of the game.
Under the terms of Four the Money Wager, only multiple rolls prior to the roll of a seven results in a payout.
xe2x80x9cFour the Money(trademark)xe2x80x9d
To qualify as a shooter a player has the mandatory obligation of making a minimum xe2x80x9cFOUR THE MONEY WAGERxe2x80x9d. In traditional craps, to qualify as a shooter, a pass or don""t pass bet must be made. For non-shooters there is no obligation, this bet is optional. If a player chooses not to make a xe2x80x9cFOUR THE MONEY WAGERxe2x80x9d or come out on traditional craps, true odds will not be allowed.
The amount wagered on either of these features is optional as long as it is within the minimum and maximum allowed by each casino. The true odds allowed will be based solely on this wager. If a non-shooter chooses not to make this bet they still qualify for play on all features other than true odds.
xe2x80x9cFOUR THE MONEYxe2x80x9d wagers are placed on circles in front of each player. All bets on this feature must be placed before the first roll or after every fourth roll thereafter. To win a xe2x80x9cFOUR THE MONEY WAGERxe2x80x9d the shooter must roll the dice four times without a seven appearing. If a seven does appear within the four rolls all xe2x80x9cFOUR THE MONEYxe2x80x9d wagers lose. All other numbers that can appear other than a seven, are available for xe2x80x9cFOUR THE MONEY WAGERxe2x80x9d players to take true odds including odd or even roll bets.
The numbers rolled on the dice each time are keyed into a keyboard by the dealer. This action displays the number rolled as well as the number of rolls made by each shooter.
Mathematical Analysis
xe2x80x9cFOUR THE MONEY WAGER(trademark)xe2x80x9d requires that four consecutive rolls be made without a seven appearing. This wager is paid out at even money (1-1). Since the probability of winning is 0.4822 the house advantage is 3.55%. Players must wager on this feature prior to the shooter""s first of every four rolls.
True odds can be taken when the xe2x80x9cFOUR THE MONEY WAGERxe2x80x9d is bet before the initial roll and to be changed with each successive role as described in the original specification and under the direct control of the player (i.e. the player places his odds wagers himself on a location provided therefor before him).
True Odds
In order to make the video game more interactive and induce players to increase the amount wagered, any player who bets on xe2x80x9cFOUR THE MONEYxe2x80x9d is entitled to play the TRUE ODDS bets on individual numbers from 2 through 12 and odd or even. To win, the selected numbers must be rolled before a xe2x80x9c7xe2x80x9d. The pay outs are:
6-1 on 2 and 12,
3-1 on 3 and 11,
2-1 on 4 and 10,
3-2 on 5 and 9,
6-5 on 6 and 8.
Since these are at true odds, the house has no advantage in them. They serve as an incentive for players to play xe2x80x9cFOUR THE MONEY WAGER(trademark)xe2x80x9d If a player lays or takes 10 times odds, the house advantage of the combined xe2x80x9cFOUR THE MONEY WAGER(trademark)xe2x80x9d and ODDS bets is reduced to 0.32% of the total at stake.
Odd or Even Number Roll(trademark)
There are thirty six possible combinations that can be rolled with two dice. Eighteen of these combinations are 3-5-7-9-11 while eighteen are 2-4-6-8-10-12. Therefore, it is an even money bet as to whether the number that is rolled with two dice is an odd or even number. Since true odds are offered with this feature there is no house advantage. Bets made on this feature are counted as the true odds allowed. A bet must be made on the xe2x80x9cFOUR THE MONEY WAGER(trademark)xe2x80x9d or come out roll in traditional craps, in order to place a wager on odd or even number roll.
How to Play
One of the unique features offered is xe2x80x9cFOUR THE MONEY(trademark)xe2x80x9d wagers can bet odd, even or choose any or all numbers 2 through 12 (no seven) to take true odds before making any roll including the first. These odds wagers can be taken in any mixture the player chooses as long as the total on all odds wager does not exceed the amount of odds allowed. The odds allowed will be based on a multiple of each player""s xe2x80x9cFOUR THE MONEY WAGER(trademark)xe2x80x9d. If a non-shooter does not make a xe2x80x9cFOUR THE MONEY WAGER(trademark)xe2x80x9d these true odds are not available.
Each xe2x80x9cFOUR THE MONEY(trademark)xe2x80x9d player places their own odds on the designated numbers in front of them. After each roll the dealer will give players ample time to rearrange or take down their true odds to their liking. As true odds are paid there is no house advantage on the odds allowed.
Forty O""Lordy(trademark)
To place an xe2x80x9cForty O""Lordy(trademark)xe2x80x9d wager, the wager must be bet before the first roll of each shooter. The winning or losing of this wager is based solely on a player""s ability to generate 40 rolls prior to a seven appearing. A 4xc3x974 inch electronic light will record the number of rolls made by each shooter prior to a seven appearing.
Mathematical Analysis of Forty O""Lordy
This bet pays off if the shooter rolls a pair of dice forty times without a seven appearing. Players must bet on this feature before each shooter""s first roll. The payout for this feature is 1200 for 1. The true odds are 1,468-1, resulting in a house advantage of 18.3%.
Over Seven
All players can bet on this feature prior to any roll. To win, both dice must total 8, 9, 10, 11 or 12. This is a total of fifteen of the thirty-six combinations that can be rolled. The true odds against wining this feature are 7 to 5 the payoff is 6 to 5 leaving the house a 8.4% advantage. There are fifteen winning and twenty-one losing combinations.
Under Seven
All players can bet on this feature prior to any roll. To win, both dice must total 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6. This is a total of fifteen of the thirty-six combinations that can be rolled. The true odds against wining this feature are 7 to 5 the payoff is 6 to 5 leaving the house a 8.4% advantage. There are fifteen winning and twenty-one losing combinations.
Seven
There are six combinations on two dice that will make a seven and thirty that will not. Thus the true odds against rolling a seven in any given roll is five to one. This feature pays four to one leaving the house with a 16.67% advantage.
High Low Craps:
In another embodiment, known by the trademark High-Low Craps, disclosed in this specification, a decision event is the completion of four rolls which mandates a decision based on the tally of the numbers shown on the dice. The first terminates each play by a single roller and is based on a specific (four) number of dice rolls. The termination event occurs when the player has bet that the total number value of the dice during the decision is within a first range and the value then falls within a second, different range. An example of this range is above 28, below 28, or equal to 28. An alternative would be to have one range be odd and one range be even as shown in FIG. 8.
A randomizing method is taught. The method involves the use of two sets of dice means (random number generators) in a game with rules to generate a random payout for a video game. The specific technology may be applied to the particular game described above for this purpose.
Improvements disclosed in whole and in part include a game generating one or more random numbers including a means for displaying each of the random numbers generated and may also include a special display for the last of the numbers rolled, and the number of repeated number rolls. Since four rolls are used for a decision event, the video display would show these four rolls.
Under this scenario of the game, there is no limit on the number of points that can be recorded to determine a winning jackpot wager.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide for a dice game allowing for continuous play centered around adding accumulated points which does not require a repetitive roll of a given number for winning or losing the primary wager.
It is another object of the game to provide for a dice game allowing for true odds to be taken prior to the first roll.
It is another object of the invention to provide a game having added excitement for all players by having payout based on statistically remote outcomes.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for a dice game having a jackpot payout based on a predetermined number of points made during a predetermined period of time.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become better understood hereinafter from a consideration of the specification with reference to the accompanying drawings forming part thereof, and in which like numerals correspond to parts throughout the several views of the invention.